A pesar de todo
by alex.evoletta
Summary: Porque a pesar de todas las complicaciones, ellos se amaban.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Era por la noche y la sala común estaba totalmente vacía a excepción de dos adolescentes de último año. Estaban los dos sentados frente a la chimenea, disfrutando de su calor. Era Enero y el frío ésta vez había llegado con toda su fuerza. Los dos jóvenes llevaban charlando bastante tiempo y cada cierto tiempo se quedaban callados perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Ahora se encontraban hablando de uno de ellos y la relación que llevaba con su novia.

-¿Piensas sacarla a algún lado para San Valentín? –Preguntó James Potter a su mejor amigo.

-Sí, he conseguido el permiso de McGonagall para salir al mundo muggle –le contó con orgullo el pelinegro a su compañero-, ¿Crees que quedaré demasiado idiota si le doy "ese" regalo? –preguntó luego de unos minutos con inseguridad.

Alexander Turner era el chico más seguro sobre la faz de la Tierra, muy arrogante y presumido para quienes no lo conocían, siempre lo había sido y esa actitud fue lo que llevó a James a convertirse en mejores amigos. Eran demasiado parecidos y muy unidos junto a su otro mejor amigo, y primo, Fred Weasley. Alex llevaba saliendo desde finales del curso anterior con una Ravenclaw de Sexto, muy amiga de la prima favorita de James, Rosebud Weasley. Genesis Scamander era una chica totalmente a lo que Alex hubiera esperado como posible novia. Era muy risueña y amable, siempre se daba la oportunidad de conocer a todos sin importar su apellido –como Malfoy-, o su estatus de sangre –su mejor amigo Thomas Underwood, hijo de muggles-, o cualquier cosa que la gente podía ver con ojo crítico. Adoraba a los niños y creía firmemente en el amor verdadero. Muy inteligente y se esforzaba por conseguir lo que quería. Como Rose y James pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, Alex y Gen se veían prácticamente obligados a pasar tiempo con el otro. Siempre vivían discutiendo y nadie les soportaba juntos aunque con el tiempo, se fue convirtiendo en algo rutinario y todos terminaron por acostumbrarse. A finales del año pasado, finalmente Alex tomó el valor para dar el primer paso y desde entonces andan juntos.

-No lo creo –dijo James, siempre era lo mismo-. Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, demasiado románticas. ¿Qué le regalaras?

-Rosas rojas y una cena en un lugar muy caro de Londres muggle. Es que Gen es tan impredecible.

-Calma, tío… Le gustará –le tranquilizó el castaño pensativo, miró la chimenea y se quedo pensando.

_Rosas…_

**FLASHBACK.**

_Aquella noche era una estrellada, recién habían vuelto de las vacaciones y ese nuevo curso prometía ser uno muy bueno para todos. Hacía mucho calor y muchos de los mayores habían aprovechado para ir al Lago negro a hurtadillas, pero al parecer no era el plan de ninguna de las dos personas que se encontraban sentadas en el marco de la ventana de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Los pies de ambos jóvenes se mecían en el aire mientras reían a carcajadas._

_-Luego no recuerdo nada más –dijo el chico-, así que ya te lo digo, jamás bebas hidromielsi al siguiente día tienes una cita…_

_La chica pelirroja soltó otra carcajada que casi le hace perder el equilibrio._

_James se encontraba junto a su mejor amiga y prima, Rose Weasley. La chica había estado deprimida durante algún tiempo y recién lograba hacerla reír como antes. James se quedo observándola con una sonrisa dulce, se veía muy bonita. Su cabello caía libremente en forma de grandes bucles salvajes, lo llevaba enredadísimo pero la hacía ver adorable. Sus ojos azules que hasta hacía algunas horas estaban apagados comenzaban a recobrar su brillo natural y a él le encantaba eso. Su sonrisa era la mejor parte, Rose era capaz de ablandar hasta al alma más dura cuando su sonrisa era sincera. Con esos dientes blancos y sus labios…_

_James sacudió la cabeza, no podía creer que estaba pensando de esa manera en su prima… Sólo estaba confundido… Sí, era eso._

_-James…_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¡James! -Le grito Alex mientras sacudía la mano frente a su rostro- ¿Qué sucede tío? Te has quedado con una cara de idiota que ayuda a tu personalidad…

James soltó una sonora carcajada y luego de seguir animándolo con su plan romántico, cambiaron de tema. Luego de un rato, tres bostezos y muchas burlas de James hacia Alex, finalmente el mayor de los Potter se fui a dormir. O al menos a acostarse.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, llegó a su cuarto, sus tres compañeros de cuarto se encontraban dormidos profundamente, sólo quedaban las camas vacías de su amigo y de él mismo. Se recostó y con dos hechizos cubrió su cama con las cortinas que había en ésta y un Muffliato para insonorizar su pequeño espacio. No es que planeara hacer nada, pero nunca se sabía…

**FLASHBACK**

_La Sala de Menesteres estaba siendo ocupada por tres personas. Rose era ayudada por sus dos amigos en un hechizo, pero lo único que lograba era mojar a su 'oponente' cuando lo que debía lograr era prenderlo fuego. Alex, luego de haber estado allí una hora sin ver ningún progreso, se excusó y se fue diciendo que tenía que hacer un trabajo para Pociones y que iba atrasado. _

_-No, Rose. Lo estás haciendo mal, es por tu movimiento… –Le dijo James con voz pasiva mientras se le acercaba._

_James no solía ser así todo el tiempo, de hecho, era reconocido por ser alguien agresivo, vengativo y arrogante. Pero a sus amigos y familia les tocaba la mejor parte, puesto que con ellos era muy diferente y no le importaba demostrarlo públicamente. Mucho menos con su madre, su pequeña hermana Lily –la cual ya no era tan pequeña– y su prima Rose._

_James se colocó detrás de Rose, su mano subió lentamente por el brazo que tenía la varita y llegó hasta su mano. Ambos recibieron una especie de corriente eléctrica que les erizó los bellos. El castaño acarició la mano de su prima lentamente y luego afirmó el agarre, podía sentir como su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. Sonrió ladeadamente y se acercó hasta su oído._

_-Estás muy tensa, debes relajarte un poco –dijo él volviendo a acariciarle la mano, noto como ella relajo el agarre debajo de su mano propia-. Eso es… –comenzó a mover su mano en semicírculos, haciendo que la mano de la pelirroja se moviera también-. Ahora cuando te suelte quiero que pronuncies el hechizo y muevas la mano, justo como ahora._

_Rose sentía la respiración de su primo en la nuca y eso la ponía muy nerviosa y… Algo más que no podía identificar. El chico se alejó unos pasos de ella y finalmente respiro con normalidad. James pudo ver como al realizar el hechizo, ésta vez salían unas cuantas chispitas._

_-Muy bien, Rosie. Te está saliendo –dijo conteniendo el impulso de abrazarla fuerte y darle unos cuantos besos…_

_-No es suficiente –respondió ella y se fue dejándole solo, preguntándose si ella hablaba sobre el hechizo, o…_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Al día siguiente, James se despertó enredado entre las sabanas de su cama. No sabía cuando se había quedado dormido, pero aún recordaba su último pensamiento. Se levantó y se vistió con el uniforme escolar, se sentía hambriento y extrañamente de buen humor. Todos en la Sala Común le saludaron, aprovechando su buen humor, algo que incluso a los de su casa se les hacía raro ver. Al menos por las mañanas.

James continuaba caminando por los pasillos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un paso rítmico, saludaba a todo el mundo. Incluso a las Serpientes, con comentarios sarcásticos, pero lo hacía. Con esa apariencia de chico descuidado con su uniforme mal llevado como siempre, y esa nueva actitud que tenía, parecía estar sacado de un vídeo muggle de rock. Finalmente llegó al Gran Comedor y se sentó en medio de la mesa de los Leones junto a su amigo Alex, quien tomaba un café con unas tostadas de granola y jalea de escarabjo suizo. James odiaba las comidas raras que solía ingerir su amigo, así que simplemente tomo algo de fruta. Paseó distraídamente su mirada por todo el comedor y allí la vio, junto a sus amigas a algunos metros de distancia.

_Se veía tan bonita. _

Llevaba hecha una coleta y sus bucles bien armados, algunos mechones de su cabello anaranjado se le escapaban del peinado y caían libremente enmarcando su rostro. Ella a diferencia de las demás jamás se pintaba, ni un poco y tampoco es que nadie se quejara, la pelirroja era muy hermosa incluso al natural.

Ella pareció sentir la mirada de alguien, puesto que volteó con el ceño fruncido, en gesto de confusión. Buscó al dueño de la mirada que la hacía sentir incómoda, pero rápidamente esa sensación se esfumó al ver que se trataba de James. Se sonrojó haciendo que sus mejillas combinaran con su cabello. Ambos se sonrieron.

**FLASHBACK**

_Las calles de Hogsmeade se encontraban atestadas de gente, los alumnos de tercer año de Hogwarts en adelante que tenían el permiso de sus padres, podían salir al pueblo. Muchos aprovechaban para ver a sus familiares, otros a sus parejas las cuáles eran de otro lugar o más grandes y ya estaban fuera del colegio. Pero la mayoría se encontraba acobijada del viento otoñal en Las tres escobas, el Salón de té de Madame Pudipié, Zonko's o en Honeydukes._

_El primer caso era el de James, que se encontraba bebiendo algo de cerveza de mantequilla con una bonita rubia de Ravenclaw. Ambos llevaban allí charlando animadamente cerca de dos horas, se la estaban pasando bien y se veía a simple vista que la chica estaba a medio paso de caer rendida a sus pies. Si es que ya no lo estaba…_

_-James, ¿puedes acompañarme a Honeydukes? –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa exageradamente amplia mientras le batía las pestañas con kilos de maquillaje encima. _

_El castaño asintió con una sonrisa, ya la tenía en la palma de su mano. Comenzaron a caminar por las calles tranquilamente, ella estaba colgada del brazo de él y lucía una mirada orgullosa. Se sentía orgullosa de tener al lado a semejante chico. Cuando llegaron a la tienda de dulces ella le pidió que se quedara fuera ya que la tienda se encontraba llena y no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo. _

_El Gryffindor se quedó allí parado en medio de la calle con las manos en los bolsillos de su grueso abrigo. Llevaba unos pocos minutos allí cuando sintió unas suaves manos taparle los ojos, el sonrió, reconocería esas manos y ese dulce olor a fresias y chocolate en cualquier lugar. Las manos comenzaron a bajar por su cuello, luego por sus hombros para finalmente terminar abrazándolo por el torso pegando su espalda al pecho de la persona que se hallaba detrás. _

_El se dio media vuelta y abrazó a la colorada que le sonreía alegremente. La pelirroja lo tomó de la mano y con paso apresurado comenzó a arrastrarlo calle arriba, él se dejó llevar._

_Terminaron bastante alejados de todos y nadie se veía pasar por allí. James se detuvo a verla, llevaba el cabello suelto con unas suaves ondas y el viento enredaba su cabello en torno a la boina negra que tapaba un poco su mirada azulada. Se veía alegre y eso inconscientemente le arrancó una sonrisa. _

_-Adivina quien ha logrado hacer el hechizo… –dijo ella juguetonamente._

_Él la miro con una sonrisa más amplia, sus dientes perfectamente alineados y blancos casi le arrancan una serie de suspiros a Rose._

_-¿No es una broma? –pregunto James._

_Ella negó._

_-Y no es todo, aprobé mi examen –dijo pausadamente y finalmente chilló- ¡CON UN EXTRAORDINARIO!_

_Ella sin contenerse mucho más se arrojó a los brazos de su primo que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Le dio varias vueltas y volvió a dejarla en el suelo. Las risas de felicidad por el logro de la Weasley podrían escucharse hasta en el castillo, ella incluso tenía los ojos llorosos de alegría. Ahora los dos habían comenzado a disminuir sus risas y se observaban con una sonrisa. Él llevó una mano hacia la mejilla de la chica y la acarició, ella se sonrojó. James le sonrió con ternura y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acercarse._

_-¡James, al fin te encuentro! –exclamó una exhausta rubia._

_Ambos se separaron rápidamente y él fue a ayudar a la chica con las grandes bolsas llenas de dulces._

_-Lo lamento Caroline, me entretuve y me olvidé de esperarte –la chica lució una mirada decepcionada–. Caroline, ella es mi prima Rose Weasley –la cara de decepción de la Ravenclaw cambió a una normal cuando escuchó que era su prima y no alguna zorra que se llevaba a su cita a vaya uno a saber qué-. Rosie, ella es Caroline Fletcher…_

_-Su novia, un gusto –le interrumpió Caroline mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa agradable hasta la pelirroja y la estrechaba entre sus brazos y le daba dos sonoros besos._

_Rose se quedó de piedra y apenas si respondió el saludo. Forzó una sonrisa._

_-Vaya, no sabía que tenías novia –le dijo a James quien seguía estático en su lugar–. Me alegro mucho por vosotros._

_-Yo… No es… Rose espera –dijo al ver que ésta comenzaba a irse._

_-No, James. Debo hacer un trabajo para Transformaciones… Te veo luego. ¡Adiós Caroline!_

_Rose se fue corriendo por donde había venido. James se quedó allí, observando cómo se iba. Se sentía abatido y vacío, creía haber visto los ojos de su prima con lágrimas. Y estaba seguro que ésta vez no eran de felicidad…_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

James terminó su desayuno y se fue hacia su clase de Herbología. No había muchos alumnos y la profesora aún no había llegado. Se sentó en un banco que había entre las plantas del invernadero y luego de unos minutos llegó la profesora.

-Muy bien alumnos, esta clase se tratará sobre las Rosas Japonesas de Listy-hyunk –comenzó a explicar_–_. ¿Alguien sabe cuáles son sus funciones?

Dos chicos levantaron la mano y la profesora le cedió el habla al de Hufflepuff.

-De por sí, todas las flores japonesas son utilizadas para las pociones del olvido. Pero las Rosas de Listy-Hyunk son caracterizadas por producir todo lo contrario. Su uso es muy peligroso porque a pesar de rearmar el tejido neuronal encargado de la memoria, también causa una sensación de tristeza y odio que pueden volver peligroso o depresivo a quien la ingiera.

La profesora le dio 20 puntos a Hufflepuff y prosiguió con la clase. Pero James nuevamente se había quedado tildado en tres palabras.

_Rosas. Tristeza. Depresivo._

**FLASHBACK**

_James llevaba cerca de una hora buscando a Rosie. Hacía una semana que no se hablaban, James le había agradecido a Caroline por el agradable día que le había hecho pasar, pero se despidió luego de pedirle que no volviera a acercarse a él. Desde entonces James ha estado intentando por todos los medios posibles hablar con su prima, pero ella parecía huir de él._

_Dobló en la esquina y allí, al final del pasillo, se encontraba su prima con alguien más. Se volvió de nuevo por dónde vino y solo asomó la cabeza para husmear. Era Scorpius Malfoy, la persona que tantos disgustos y peleas había causado entre Rose y su familia. Todos le habían advertido a la pelirroja que él no era de fiar, no sólo por ser un Malfoy –que era el argumento principal de su padre, Ronald–. Si no que además, toda la generación que se encontraba en Hogwarts sabía que Malfoy era todo un Don Juan, arrogante y mucho peor que James. Y eso decía todo. _

_Pero Rosie se había empecinado contra todos en decir que lo estaban juzgando por el pasado de su padre, y ella siempre con su nobleza al frente, había decidido darle una oportunidad al rubio que ahora se encontraba junto a ella._

_Que equivocada estuvo…_

_-Ya déjame en paz, Malfoy –decía Rose mientras más se acercaba hacia el lado en que estaba James. _

_-Vamos Rosie, cariño… Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que he cambiado._

_Rose soltó una carcajada llena de sarcasmo. _

_-¿El cazador de putas, cambió? No te creo ni una palabra, eres tan idiota y mujeriego como siempre, y si tanto hubieses cambiado no tendrías que demostrármelo a mí. Deberías demostrarlo en general, y no te veo haciendo eso… _

_La chica se había detenido antes de doblar el pasillo para mirar de frente a Malfoy. Tenía la respiración agitada, y como siempre, su cabello despeinado. Su agarre se había afirmado en torno a los libros que presionaba con fuerza junto a su pecho._

_-Te he dado una oportunidad, las oportunidades no se repiten, Scorpius. Te he perdonado, pero no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí o a mi familia, porque te irá mal. Yo he salido lastimada, pero si tu no haces lo único que te pido, juro que yo habré estado viviendo el paraíso con lo que vivirás tu. ¿Entendido? _

_El rubio asintió con pesar y se fue por el lado contrario en el que estaba James. Rose lo observó marchar con una lágrima de dolor, aún seguía queriéndolo, pero no podía permitirse seguir sufriendo. _

_Cuando dobló la esquina, una mano la tomó por el brazo y otra le tapo la boca. Ella se removía con fuerza intentando separarse del agarre. La persona la obligó a entrar a un aula vacía y al fin la soltó, puso un hechizo en la puerta y finalmente se relajó al oír la voz._

_-¡Joder, Rosie! Me has mordido la mano –dijo el castaño tomándose la mano. _

_-Estúpido –escupió la colorada con enojo, se acercó hasta él y comenzó a empujarlo contra la pared–. ¿Tienes idea del susto que me has pegado, gilipollas? –Ya no lo empujaba, golpeaba fuerte contra el pecho del chico. _

_-¡Para ya, Weasley! –Dijo James con una sonrisa divertida mientras intentaba detener los golpes–. ¿Por qué has estado evitándome? –Se atrevió a preguntar._

_Rose lució una cara de indignación que casi causó una carcajada en su primo. Volvió a golpearlo con fuerza en el pecho, pero el volvió a detener sus golpes y comenzó a acercarla hacia su cuerpo con la misma sonrisa socarrona._

_-Yo… Yo –balbuceó con voz temblorosa–… No he estado evitándote, idiota –James comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia su rostro, la respiración entrecortada de ambos se mezclaban entre sí. El soltó una de las manos de la chica y la llevó hacia la mejilla sonrosada de ésta. Ambos se observaron durante bastante tiempo, o quizás poco, no lo sabían, habían perdido noción de todo. _

_-¿Puedes callarte, Rosie? –pidió el castaño mientras acariciaba los gruesos y rojos labios de su prima, esos que tanto contrastaban con su blanquísima piel pálida. _

_Rose reaccionó al cabo de un tiempo y se alejó, recordó dónde estaban, quienes eran, recordó que estaba enojada con él y también recordó sus… Recordó sus celos._

_-Tú no me callas, aléjate de mí. Eres despreciable, mira qué no decirme sobre Caroline… _

_El león la miró con mirada incrédula._

_-¿Estás enojada por qué según tú no te conté que no tenía novia? –Preguntó confundido– Estás celosa… –Dijo volviendo a poner una pose chulesca._

_-¿Por qué habría de estar celosa de ti? Eres mi primo y… _

_Unos labios la interrumpieron. La estaba besando. James la estaba besando, su mejor amigo, su confidente, su primo… ¡SU PRIMO! Rose se quedó estática, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus mejillas de un increíble rojo casi irreal. James se separó, le acarició la mejilla._

_-James… _

_Su primo besaba sus mejillas y quijada._

_-James, no… Para…_

_Comenzó a bajar sus besos por su cuello. Oh, por Merlín, esos besos…_

_-James –gimió en voz baja, y el castaño creyó que jamás escucharía algo tan erótico como la voz de aquella colorada gimiendo su nombre. Chupó con más fuerza dejando una roja marca en el cuello de la chica. Ella ahogó un jadeo mordiendo sus labios. Él acariciaba la cintura de ella mientras la apretaba hacia él, comenzó a bajar las manos acariciando los muslos de la pelirroja. Subió sus besos por el mismo camino que había recorrido al descender por su cuello. La beso en los labios._

_Ella le respondió._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La clase había terminado, James se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas tranquilamente. Se despidió de la profesora educadamente con una sonrisa y salió del invernadero. Atravesó los terrenos de Hogwarts, durante la clase habían informado que se suspendían todas las clases de esa mañana y se retomarían por la tarde. Llegó al Lago negro y se sentó junto a un árbol cerca de la orilla, dejó su bolsa en el suelo junto a él y sacó de allí un cigarro muggle. Lo prendió y se lo llevó a la boca, la nicotina lo relajó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

**FLASHBACK**

_Era sábado y todos se encontraban en Hogsmeade como cada fin de semana. Pero dos personas se encontraban en la habitación de un grupo de Séptimo año. Una canción muggle resonaba en la habitación desde el reproductor del mismo lugar. Una colorada se encontraba en ropa interior bailando por toda la habitación, llevaba una campera de cuero por encima y las medias del colegio seguían enfundando sus blancas pantorrillas. Tenía el cabello anaranjado ensortijado en salvajes ondas enredadas y despeinadas. Rose se movía por la habitación con pequeños saltos, el cuarto estaba caliente al igual que el chico que la observaba desde la cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de ésta. James le pidió con una seña que se acercara. La canción cambió a "No 1 Party Anthem" de Arctic Monkeys. Ella lo observó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacia él con paso lento al ritmo de la música, subió una de sus largas piernas por el final de la cama y comenzó a arrastrarse mientras el chico sentía como comenzaba a excitarse nuevamente. Ella se sentó sobre él y lo besó probando el sabor a tabasco y menta que tenía el castaño. Se separaron y ello dejó que sus manos viajaran por el pecho de James, él acerco su mano hacia la boca de ella y Rose dio una pitada al cigarrillo que tenía en la boca. Volvió a acercar su rostro al de él y soltó el humo en su boca. Lo besó. _

_Las manos de James viajaron por la cintura de su chica fueron ascendiendo hasta sus pechos. Los estrujó, ella gimió, él sonrió. Ella comenzó a moverse sobre la notoria erección que se había formado bajo la sábana que tapaba la anatomía de James desde la cintura hacia abajo. Sus lenguas parecían pelear en una guerra sin fin, ambas querían ganar y ninguna deseaba ser la perdedora. La pelirroja se separo haciendo un camino hasta su oído._

_Ella decidió el peor momento para hablar._

_-Creo que es hora de decírselo a la familia, James…_

_El la tomo por la cintura y la detuvo. La miro a los ojos para ver si había algo que le indicara que era una broma. No lo encontró._

_-No, Rosie… Será para problemas. _

_Ella se colocó a su costado dándole la cara, sus pies chocaban contra el respaldo de la cama en donde James seguía recostado. _

_-Estoy cansada de ocultarme, no quiero seguir así –dijo seriamente mirando sus pies los cuales estaban sobre la almohada al lado de la cabeza de James._

_-Rosie, entiéndelo, es por nuestro bien –dijo él cansinamente, últimamente ella salía siempre con eso._

_-¿Nuestro bien? –Comentó alterada. – ¿Cuánto tiempo crees tú que vamos a seguir así? –le preguntó comenzando a alterarse mientras se incorporaba sobre sus rodillas._

_-No lo sé, Rose. ¡NO LO SÉ! Pero si decimos algo ¿tú crees que nos recibirán con abrazos y sonrisas? Quizás abuela Molly haga una fiesta… –Agregó con sarcasmo._

_Ella se levantó y se quitó la campera comenzando a buscar su uniforme._

_-Pues tendrás que decidir –dijo ella poniéndose la camisa y buscando su falda–, porque yo no quiero seguir así. No sé a ti, pero esto me está afectando y no creo poder aguantar mucho más._

_James se levantó, se colocó un pantalón rápidamente y la tomó por los hombros. Ella estaba llorando. Odiaba verla llorar y mucho más si era por su culpa. _

_-Queda una semana para Navidad, quizás…_

_La pelirroja volteó hacia él y lo abrazó._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Unas manos pequeñas taparon los ojos de James, él sonrió. Ella lo soltó y se sentó detrás de él abrazándolo por los hombros. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, los alumnos comenzaban a llegar y se ponían en diferentes partes cerca del Lago, pero nadie se les acercaba para no interrumpir. El termino el cigarro, lo aplastó contra el tronco del árbol y lo tiro lejos. Se volteó hacia ella y tomándola de la cintura y hizo que quedara junto a él. Ella se recostó en el suelo cruzándose sobre él y apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del castaño.

Se sonrieron…

**FLASHBACK**

_La cena de Navidad estaba pasando tranquilamente. Dentro de todo. Sus tíos conversaban animadamente, los menores iban y venían mientras jugaban y los del medio aprovechaban para hablar con los primos que ya habían salido de Hogwarts y no podían ver tan seguido. Teddy también estaba allí con Adrómeda y una Victoire embarazada de siete meses._

_Toda la cena Rose y James se habían estado echando miradas cómplices y sonrisitas sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se encontraban uno sentado al lado del otro y cada tanto se tomaban de las manos. Cuando llegó el postre, James miró a Rose y ésta le asintió._

_-En la tienda todo está marchando de lujo…_

_James interrumpió a su tío George._

_-Rose y yo estamos juntos –dijo con la voz temblorosa y un poco de nervios, su tío lo miro sonriendo._

_-Sí, lo han estado toda la cena…_

_-No… –Tomó la mano de Rose y ella de la apretó dándole confianza–. Rose y yo estamos juntos –dijo con voz fuerte y clara para que todos escuchen. _

_Todos se quedaron en silencio observándolos. La mitad los miraba con sorpresa, perplejos y decepcionados, enojados… Algunos otros, los que sabían de su relación como Teddy y Victoire, Ron, Arthur, Harry y Albus, los observaban con compasión, sabían lo que se le vendría encima a la joven pareja. _

_Ron y Harry se habían enterado por una carta de sus hijos, les había costado aceptarlo, pero finalmente decidieron que ambos era inteligentes y sabían en que se metían, además que se notaba el amor que se tenían. Albus siempre había sido muy unido a su prima y tanto él como su tío concordaban en que preferían a su sobrino y hermano antes que al rubio que había hecho separar a toda la familia. Victoire y Teddy por otro lado los habían descubierto en una salida a Hogsmeade y el abuelo Arthur el día anterior a la cena, los había cuestionado y luego de que le contaran todo él les dijo que contaran con él para lo fuera. _

_Lo cierto es que pudo haber sido peor, Hermione y Rose discutieron, Molly y Ginny lloraron decepcionadas y los demás sólo estaban sorprendidos, pero luego de unos días todo volvió a la normalidad, sólo necesitaban acostumbrarse a la idea de ver a dos primos juntos como algo más que sólo primos o amigos. Por otra parte, tanto George como Bill les confesaron que no les había sorprendido tanto la noticia, se lo veían venir porque siempre estaban muy juntos. _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

James y Rose llevaban algunas horas con sus amigos, los cuales habían llegado un rato después que la colorada. Ambos llevaban los últimos días muy felices y es que les alegraba que nadie se hubiera opuesto a su relación. Aunque lo habían mantenido en secreto, también tenían un plan de escape, uno que por suerte no tuvieron que usar.

Estaban felices porque podían estar juntos, y a pesar de todo… Ellos se amaban.


End file.
